The worst of luck, the best of friends
by MikeyLovesIcecreamKitty
Summary: A boy with a Magikarp for his partner set out a journey on which they will meet new friends, and new enemies, and meet old ones as well


Disclaimer: I don't on Pokemon

AN: This takes place in an alternate universe where you don't recieve a starter pokemon. You get it from a relative or don't get one at all. If you're an orphan, you get a random pokemon from the government.

Chapter one: Today was the day. The day I would finally get my first pokemon. The government was sending people to give us all our pokemon. My name is Oliver Rollins. I want to be a pokemon master. I don't really have a lot of friends, because I know they would just stab me in the back, just like my parents and sister did a few years ago when I found out they were all part of Team first my parents tried to convince me to join them, but I refused. After that, their boss told them to kill me. My sister was nowhere in sight. They told me she was on a mission. Figures, they would all be more loyal to their organization than me.

"Oli, the people are here to give out the pokemon.", called the nurse Joy that worked here. The orphanage had her working here because a lot of kids who got their pokemon decided to stay there until they were eighteen. They thought that they could get stronger there because a lot of wild pokemon roamed around the building, and both other kids and staff members were always looking for a pokemon battle there. The resident nurse Joy was just about the only person I can stand. She is kind to both people and pokemon alike. So, basically, she is the exact opposite of her fiance, Mr. Rollins. Mr. Rollins could very well be the biggest jerk on the planet. He hates both people and pokemon, and he always has a sneer on his face. I always wondered what she saw in the guy, and begged her to break off the engagement, but she was adamant about marrying the jerk.

I headed down stairs to the lobby where the pokemon were to be handed out. The one good thing about this place was it was huge. The downside was, since we lived in Lumiose city, there were almost a thousand kids in the place, and about twenty staff members. The place was very crowded.

"Alright young ladies and gentlemen, this is the first step in the start in your new life. It's the day you will receive your first pokemon, and two pokeballs each. Use them wisely, because after that it's up to you to get more. Alright, let us begin."

We were all lined up, according to our birthdays. Mine, being December 31st, meant I was last. Then, it began.

The first kid got a Jiggly puff. The next got a fenniken. Then, the one after that one got a charmander.

After a while, finally it was my turn. I briefly wondered how they had so many pokemon.

"Here you go young man.", said a guy with blonde hair and a huge smile.

He handed me the pokeballs. I opened the one with the pokemon in it.

"Magikarp!", it said, flapping about. I groaned.

"Hey!", the guy said sternly.

"That Magikarp is happy to see you, so you'd better be happy to see her." He looked mad. Suddenly, I felt ashamed.

His face softened. "Plus, she will be a powerful Gyrados some day.", he said with a smile.

I smiled back and looked down at the Magikarp. I knew then that we would be great friends. I headed out the door and took the first step of my journey.

About an hour later, I came upon a girl and a trubbish.

"Trubbish, you piece of trash! You're a horrible pokemon. You stink and you couldn't win a battle for your life! You're worthless.", I heard the girl screaming.

"Hey, leave that pokemon alone!"

The girl turned around and smirked.

"You want her?"

I was shocked.

"Why would you give your pokemon away?", I asked.

She sighed.

"Didn't you hear me screaming at her? I was screaming so loud practically everyone in Kalos should have heard me. I don't want her."

"You're the one who is trash if you would just abandon your pokemon like that!"

She huffed and stomped off. She threw the pokeball down on the paved road.

I went over and picked up the pokeball and then looked down at the trubbish, who had tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Trubbish. She didn't deserve you. Do you want to come with me?"

She pouted and shook her head. I sighed and drew her back into the pokeball.

"Well, I'm keeping you anyway."

"I think I'll name you Jewel.", I said. Now, I just needed to pick a name for Magikarp.

"I'll name her Nixie.", I said to myself.

Later, I went to the nearest pokemon center, and I was shocked to see the nurse Joy from the orphanage there conversing with another nurse Joy. They both stopped when they saw me. The nurse Joy I knew always had a pokeball pin on her hat.

"Welcome to the pokemon center, how may I help you?", asked the unfamiliar nurse Joy.

"There was a girl who abandoned her pokemon. I decided to adopt it, and I thought that I should bring it here to make sure it's not physically hurt or sick."

I let Jewel out of her pokeball, and she went with the other Nurse Joy. I turned around and faced the nurse Joy I knew. She was crying.

"I just can't see how someone could abandon their pokemon.", she said in between breaths.

Then, she smiled, but I could tell she was still sad.

"I'm so proud of you Oli. I want you to have this."

She held out an item.

"It's called an exp share. It allows the exp one pokemon gains to be shared with all the pokemon in your party."

I smiled and thanked her.

The other nurse Joy came out with Jewel.

"Your Trubbish is just fine. Thank you for visiting the pokemon center."

I nodded and returned Jewel to her pokeball.

As I walked out of the pokemon center, I bumped into a guy with spiky brown hair and squinty eyes. We both fell to the ground.

"Sorry.", I said and stood up with my hand held out to help him up.

"It's okay. I'm Brock, who are you?", he asked, smiling.

"I'm Oliver.", I said returning his smile.

"Would you like to have a pokemon battle?", I asked.

"Not now. From the looks of it, you're just starting out your journey. But, I will when you get stronger. But maybe I could come with you."

He paused, waiting for my answer. I hesitated. Should I trust this guy, or would he stab me in the back like my family did?

I looked into his face and I could see both determination and kindness. I decided to trust him.

"Sure you can come.", I said.

He smiled.

"I'm about to challenge the Lumiose Gym. Wanna come watch?", he asked.

I nodded.

"How many badges do you have?", I asked.

"None."

I was shocked and a little angry.

"I thought you said you wouldn't battle me because I'm a new trainer! But you're a new trainer too!", I semi yelled.

"Hold up, I'm not a new trainer. I traveled a few other regions with a kid named Ash, but decided to begin a new journey here.", he explained.

I calmed down.

"That makes more sense. Sorry I jumped to conclusions.", I said, feeling more than a little embarrassed.

"So, what Pokemon do you have?", I asked him.

"Happiny, come on out!"

"Happiny!", shouted a tiny pink pokemon.

I bursted out laughing.

"You can't seriously expect to win a gym battle with that shrimp!", I said.

The pokemon puffed up angrily. Then, it hit me harder that a pro boxer could hit me. I blacked out.


End file.
